The Chapters in His Life
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: We never really know what went on in Roy Mustang's private life. This story is what his life could have been like.


The Chapters in His Life

**Hey there! This is my own thoughts of what Roy Mustang's life was like. I'm very sorry if there any discrepancies from the anime (Brotherhood version) with this story. I haven't really edited it so please forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember, **_**constructive**_** criticism. Thanks! = )**

**I.S.H.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. **

A young black haired baby boy rested on his mother's lap. His face obviously showed his Xingese decent. The young mother smiled and laughed at her husband as he balanced the tea cup and the Xingese pastry that her mother had given him. She gently took the pastry from him to give him the chance to sip his tea. He smiled gratefully at her and gave her a kiss.

The newly made, and very proud grandfather entered the room. "Yeon-Woo give me my grandchild. I've hardly gotten to hold him since his birth!"

"Yes, father." She kissed her baby and passed him on to her father.

The older man cradled the child with a rare fondness. His first grandchild, and a boy at that! His daughter had made him extremely proud. Marrying a wealthy Amestrian man, and giving birth a healthy baby boy. What more could he ask for? "If only Che-Ha was here to see this birth." He smiled sadly as his remembered his sister. She had died a tragic death at the age of 32 from a disease that was discovered too late.

"I still think you should have named him Ting-Whe Mustang."

His daughter looked at him with mild frustration. "Father, we have gone through this many times during my pregnancy. My husband I have named our son, Roy Lee Mustang, and there is nothing you can say that will change our minds."

Her father sighed. "I have a stubborn daughter."

"And I have a prideful father."

"And I have dinner ready." A new voice called from the kitchen. "So stop the arguing and set at the table. Yeon-Woo, come and help me serve the food."

"Yes, mother." She set the pastry down and went into the kitchen. Her husband, who had watched the interchange with amused wariness got up and joined his father-in-law at the table. He made sure to sit after the patriarch sat down. The Tan family may not have been the most strict family on protocol, but they still had their rules of respect, and he had to follow them.

After the food had been served and eaten, Yeon-Woo took her son and placed him in his crib in the guest room that she and her husband shared. He fell fast asleep. She smiled. "Fragment of my soul, what would I to do without you?" She whispered. Her husband, Robert, walk up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Are you all packed up darling? We have to join the caravan at dawn tomorrow." She turned to him and nodded. He looked at her worriedly. "Darling, I'm sorry for taking you away from your home. If you wish to stay here I understand. I suppose I could only visit Amestris for business."

She kissed him gently on the lips. "My home is with you. Wherever you go, I will follow. My son and my husband are all that I need to survive this world." Her words lifted the guilty feeling he had carried every since he bought the caravan tickets. He kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Line Break**_

A six year old, black haired boy stood on the sidewalk waving goodbye to his mommy and daddy. His left hand was being held by his nanny/bodyguard. In fact bodyguards were everywhere in his life. He had gotten so used to him that he never even blinked an eye at the sight of a gun. His parents got into there car, his mother waving to him and blowing him a kiss. The boy watched his dad start the car, and a second before he did, the boy felt a shiver shoot up his spine.

The car exploded. The boy never got to see anything else. He was thrown under his bodyguard and shielded from shrapnel. The instant that danger was over he was spirited away inside the mansion and locked into the safe room. No one listened to his screams. No one answered his questions about his parents. Hours past and the boy fell asleep. Later his father's secretary came and took him out of the room to his own room.

"Where are my parents? What happened to them!? ANSWER ME!"

The secretary froze. No one denied the boy anything when he got that tone in his voice. "Your parents did not survive the explosion. You have my deepest and most sincere apology." The words were trite but the tears were real. The boy raced over to the woman and she hugged him. "Shh…Roy…shh. I know this is hard. I've lost my parents too. I know the grief your feeling. I'll take care of you."

The boy's tears finally subsided and he looked at the woman. "What happens to me now? What about my father's business?" A hardness entered his voice. "What about the man who killed my parents?"

Miss Grey started. She had temporarily forgotten how intelligent this little boy was. He was very mature for his age. "You will probably be contested for between the two families. The Tan family, and the Mustang family. Your father's business has been entrusted to his partner via your father's will. You have been given a lifetime fund in a private bank account that will keep growing with interest until you reach the age of eighteen. Then you can do anything with it. Until that time, only your guardian can extract a maximum of ten thousand a month. Your family's killer…" She looked away. "Has not been found."

Roy growled. "Hasn't been found my foot. They know who did it. It's that Terra Gang that my father refused to be controlled by! The police are doing nothing because they're afraid!"

"There is nothing you can do about that Roy Lee Mustang. Nothing at all. You are, after all, just a boy. You have no influence. You have no strength. You have no power to help anyone."

Roy looked straight at her, forcing her to stare into his dark, deep and completely paralyzing eyes. "Then I will get power. I will garner influence. I _will_ become strong enough to crush those who hurt innocent people." He didn't shout these words. He stated them. He stated these words calmly.

She laughed. "You'll have to become the Fuhrer in order to do _that_!" He looked at her sharply.

"Yes… I suppose you're right."

_**Line Break**_

He stood alone in the crowd of people dressed in black. Everything was black and white today. The ground was white, the people were black. The sky was grey. And a woman who was lazily approaching the black haired boy was in red. She stood beside him. He assumed that she was someone to be trusted since his guards were letting her stand so close to him.

"What is it that you want?" He didn't look at her. He stared at his mother and father's graves.

"To be your guardian."

That caused him to raise an eyebrow and look up at her. "What relation are you to me?"

"I'm your Aunt, on your father's side."

"He never mentioned you. Did you shame the family or something?" Bitter amusement laced his tone. There was no family left to shame anymore. Maybe that's why the lady came out of hiding.

"He didn't mention me, because I didn't want him to. I prefer to be the one that knows about everyone, not everyone knowing about me." Her voice was deep, almost guttural.

He looked back up at her. "You must have many secrets, and lost of influence if you know about everyone."

"So?"

"So… I wonder, do you have any secrets about the Terra Gang?" He looked at her sharply. "Anything, that could…destroy them?"

She smiled. "You're a Mustang alright, kiddo."

"Never mind the compliment. I desire an answer."

"Yes, I do. However, life lesson number one, kid, nothing is free. To get something, you've got to give something."

"I assumed you would say that. You can get two things from crushing that gang. One is revenge, the other is ten thousand cenz."

She looked at him. "I can only get that money if you choose me at a guardian."

"Very well. I don't want to live in Xing anyway. I'll choose you, Aunt…"

"Christmas."

Roy smirked. "I choose you as my guardian, Aunt Christmas." He hadn't lied when he said his father never mentioned her. It had been that little maid who he had sweet talked, and puppy pouted, into talking about that strange woman who kept visiting his father every so often. Roy didn't like being kept in the dark. He always sought answers to his questions. From what he could discover, she was trustworthy, dependable, honest, and very loyal to family. He had a feeling she was going to decimate the Terra Gang anyway for murdering her baby brother.

_**Line Break**_

"ROY MUSTANG! Get down here now, you're going to be late!"

Twelve year old black haired boy looked up from his notebook. _What am I late for?_ He wandered downstairs to the bar, only to find one of his older sister waiting for him with her arms crossed. "Yes, Vanessa?"

An older, garishly dressed woman spoke before Vanessa could. "That lady, Miss. Grey is checking up on you today. She wants to meet you at the Mustang Mansion. The chauffeur is waiting outside." Roy nodded. Miss. Grey checked up on him every year around this time, just to make sure he had no complaints. That was the one stipulation the Tan family forced upon Madame Christmas. They were to receive yearly reports and photos of their grandchild until he left her care and moved out.

Every since the business was transferred to Richard Mustang's business partner Roy had no more bodyguards watching his every move. However, Madame Christmas did hire one bodyguard during the whole Terra Gang fiasco. After that though, Roy had gotten used to moving around without shadows. The Mustang business was _only_ thing Roy did not inherit. He got the Mustang property, mansion (and everything in it), all the stocks, shares, and bonds that his father owned. To say the least, Roy Lee Mustang was a millionaire. However, when his parents were alive, they did not spoil him, and his Aunt certainly did not spoil him.

"Go get you bag." The Madame ordered. Quickly, he did as he was told and got into the car.

Everything had gone smoothly at the meeting. Roy enjoyed his annual visits to the Mustang Mansion and seeing Miss Grey again too was a plus. She was getting along in years, but was still a very sharp woman.

Currently, Roy was in his room two floors above the bar. Madame Mustang paid for insulation and sound dampening for both of the upper floors. The way the building was set up was the bar was on the bottom and in back of the bar were the client rooms. Off to the side was a 'No Entry' cordoned off staircase where the second floor was for the girls that worked for Madame Christmas. The third, and top, floor was where the Madame's office and bedroom is and Roy's bedroom as well.

Whenever the bar was open Madame Christmas forbade her nephew from ever going down those stairs. She prided herself on keeping her nephew out of the public and more asinine population.

Roy looked up from his homework. The bar was closed by now, as was the back rooms. He got up and stretched and quietly walked down the two flights of stairs. Once he arrived he realized that there was actually one customer left. Roy quickly ducked out of sight, but not before the man noticed him.

"Cute boy you've got there. Very cute. How much for him?" He asked the Madame behind the counter.

She looked at the half drunk fool, and said. "I don't offer children in my establishment. I'm closing up. Pay for the drink and leave." He looked at her blearily.

"Fine. Fine. No need to be so of- offen- rude…" He finished his drink, paid, gave one more leering look at the boy hiding behind the corner, and left. The moment the door closed Madame Christmas locked it swiftly and rounded on Roy.

"I thought I told you-!"

"I thought the bar was closed. It was past the usual time, there was no music! I didn't know!" The boy raised his hands quickly in front of him in a defensive move. "I'm sorry! I'll be more careful!"

His Aunt calmed down immediately. "I don't want you to be hurt. As harsh as I sometimes come off as, I care about my blood kin, and my workers. Next time, I'll send one of your sisters up to tell you that we've closed."

Roy nodded. He started to clean up the place. The girls that hadn't worked that night helped wash the dishes. Roy noticed that one of his sisters was struggling with a garbage bag.

"Here Rose, let me take that."

"Thanks, Roy. Go take it out front. Garbage is usually picked up at six in the morning. He nodded and slipped out the front door. He threw the trash bag on the heap and started back, only to have himself grabbed, and yanked into someone's car.

"Hey, pretty thing. Your Madame says you aren't available, but I thinks you are. She can't keep such a pretty little boy all to herself!"

Roy looked up with wide eyes at the man. He grew up in a brothel. He knew how sex worked. He also knew what rape was. He screamed bloody murder.

The man laughed. "Sorry, kiddo, the doors are closed, the windows are up, and the car is locked. No one is going to help you."

Roy felt the man's cold fingers rip open his shirt and then start on his belt. He tried to kick and struggle but nothing helped. Once again, he wasn't strong enough in a situation to stop an innocent from being hurt.

The man didn't use any lubricant. He didn't even wait for Roy to adjust. This time, when Roy screamed it was from the nauseating, indescribable, mind crushing pain the man was infliction on him.

"PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! AH! HU-U-URTS!" With every thrust Roy felt a new level of pain. The man just moaned and whispered lewd, uncaring things to the boy.

It was short, harsh, and bloody. The man pushed Roy, half naked, out of his car and onto the freezing street, tossed a few coins out the window, and drove off. Roy stared at the license plate memorizing it so he could repay this man for what he did.

The boy laid there for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was less than ten minutes. He crawled back to the bar and scraped at the door. Charlotte opened the door and screamed. Madame Christmas covered Roy with her coat and ordered one of the girls to call a doctor.

The doctor checked Roy and found him not to be infected with any brothel disease, however, the boy was ripped pretty badly and it would take a few months for him to heal up, during that time the boy would have to stay in the hospital. Madame Christmas, for first time in her life, was beside herself with guilt. It was her bar that had attracted that man. It was she who had tempted Roy into a life surrounded by the sexual world. She felt that she was the one to blame for this whole, horrible situation. However, Roy put her fears to rest when he woke up from the surgery.

"Auntie, I don't blame you. I want to stay with you."

"Roy-boy," his Aunt sighed. "Once Miss Grey finds out, she'll report it, and once she reports it, the Tan family will take it to court, and they'll win. This was child abuse, and neglect on my part and I don't have a legal leg to stand on."

Roy smiled tiredly. "Then don't tell Miss Grey."

She looked up. "How else will this man be found? Miss Grey has connections-"

"So do you. And I know his license tag." Roy's smile wasn't a nice one. In fact, it was downright murderous. "Auntie, I want that man disgraced, and in jail."

Aunt Christmas nodded. "Give me the number. I'll have it done in three days."

_**Line Break**_

Thirteen year old Roy Mustang took a final look at his luggage. This was the first time in his life, before his parents died, that he would ever leave Madame Christmas' home. He heard his door open.

"Don't forget to take your journal Roy-boy. Remember what your therapist said."

"Yes, Auntie." He turned. "Aunt Christ, do you think I can do it?"

She looked straight into her nephews eyes. "Roy, you can do anything if you have your mind set on it."

He smiled at her. She patted his back and when over to her office. As Roy continued to pack, he thought more on that letter from the Tan family. His grandfather had died, and he had been summoned for the funeral. The decision went to court. Madame Christmas didn't want Roy's studies to be interrupted, and while the court understood her reasoning, the Tan family still won. Roy was forced to go on a three week trip to Xing. Most of him was eager to go. He wanted to see his mother's side. He wanted to remember. He also wanted to insure some political people to his side. He knew, if his plans came to fruition, that he would need to act his best, and win the hearts of the Xing high courts. Who knew when he might need their help.

The trip was harsh and long, but after a week of traveling, Roy finally made it to the capital. He actually stayed in one of the mansions near the palace. His personal attendant had told him that he had lived here until his four month birthday.

"Your room is upstairs and the first door to your left, young master." Roy nodded and looked around quickly, before moving upstairs. He once again had bodyguards everywhere. _I wonder if my grandfather has any enemies._ He opened his door and unpacked his things. _Two weeks of stiff formalities, and protocol. This won't be fun._ He inwardly groaned. He looked around and found a servant cord. Pulling it he waited until a small young girl appeared at his doorway.

"Before I meet my grandmother, I want to freshen up and change my clothes. Where should I do that?" He looked closely at the raven haired girl. He realized sharply that he would fit right in with the Xingese people, more so than he would ever fit in with Amestris.

"Yes, young master, the baths are down the hall. I can lead you there." He nodded and took an extra change of clothes. She led him down the hall and opened the door. He thanked her and dismissed her.

After the shower, Roy summoned his attendant. "Where is my grandmother. I am eager to meet her, share her grief." He knew instantly that this was the right thing to say. Mentally patting himself on the back, he listened the old man answer.

"She is in the gardens. Come with me, she should not be kept waiting." Roy quickly followed her and entered a small garden. It had an artificial pond, and rock lined paths. There were hundreds of different colored flowers and plants. There were also many butterflies and birds. He held in a chuckle. He would go here a lot during his visit. It was almost magical. He quickly caught up with his attendant and entered a small grassy area that had benches and tables in it. He saw an older woman sitting alone, and staring at something in her hands.

"My lady, your grandson is here, from Amestris."

She looked up quickly, and Roy gasped. She looked just like him. Exactly like him. Every bone, every color in her iris was exactly identical to his. She smiled. "My Grandson." She raised her arms and he quickly approached her. Pulling him onto the bench beside her, she gave him a strong hug. Clearly, this lady was stronger than she let on. "My daughter's son. I haven't seen you since you were a newborn!" She hugged him again.

He looked down ashamedly. "I am sorry, I haven't returned to Xing, Grandmother. I have no excuse." She nodded in understanding.

"I know how you would feel. I did not want to leave my country to visit you. And you did not want to let go of all things familiar to leave for some place foreign. I hold no grudge to you. How can I? I love my own."

Roy hesitated. "Did Grandfather…did he hold a grudge to me?"

She shook her head sadly. "He was a stubborn, and proud man. He held a grudge against all of Amestris because his daughter died there. He did not hate you, he hated your Aunt who used Amestrian connections to steal you away from us."

_So they were never told that I chose Aunt Chris? Oh this is just too perfect._ Roy didn't respond to her. He looked at her as she briskly got up.

"Let's have some tea and then visit the palace."

"I have never been told. What was my Grandfather's position in the palace?"

"He was the Emperor's top advisor my dear. In economics, politics, military, and public relations. He was very possibly the second most powerful man in Xing, and a very close and personal friend of the Emperor himself." They didn't speak until they entered the house again. However, instead of making tea, or at least ordering it done, she led him to a small room that looked a lot like an office. She took out a box that had a small crest on it. It looked like a circle with a tongue of flame on it.

Before opening it she motioned for Roy to sit across from her. Sitting down, she turned to Roy and look at him sternly. "The name Tan is a very powerful name. And since you are a direct grandson, and our eldest grandson, you also, hold much influence. While walking the streets, you could order a random man shot and he would be shot. No repercussions, no back talk. That is how our people work in this country. I do not want a tyrannical grandson, but this is your birthright and I must give it to you." She opened the box and gave Roy what looked like a signet ring of sorts. "This was your grandfather's, and now by birthright the control of this family is past to you."

Roy looked up sharply. "Grandmother, you are my elder! I cannot order you around!"

She smiled. "When you return to Amestris, I become the matriarch of the family until your return, then you take control. With this signet ring, only the Emperor himself can refute your orders. Any letter stamped with this, any document, and the capital will jump to obey. As I have said before, the Tan family is the second older, and most powerful family in Xing. Carry this well, Roy Lee. Do not abuse this power." She also gave him the box which contained several family portraits with him as a baby, and his mother and father holding him. Also some sketches of his mother as a child. He thank his grandmother profusely.

"Return these things to your room, but put on the ring. Everyone must know that the Tan family has an heir." Roy nodded and quickly did as he was told. His mind was buzzing. _This is excellent. I have money, connections, and influence already in one country. Unfortunately, the wrong country, but I can make do with what I have until the right time comes._ Roy smiled a viscous little smile. It seemed that everything was practically falling into his lap. Amestris was heavily influenced by its trade with Xing. If he had Xing then it would only be a short time until he had Amestris.

His attendant hurried into his room. Roy raised an eyebrow at the man's rude entrance but didn't comment. The poor man seemed harried. "Young master! Your grandmother wishes for you to come down immediately."

Roy locked up the box and walked quickly down stairs. "What is it? Did she tell you?"

"Yes, young master. The Emperor has summoned you. He wants to have a personal interview with you!" Roy felt his heart stop. _I'm going to meet the EMPEROR! _

"Grandmother." He walked over to her. "How do I act in front of the Emperor, so I wont shame the family?"

She smiled. "Exactly as you are acting now. He only wants to show you his family. I will explain to you how the Royal Family works on the way." She held him at arms length and nodded. "Very handsome, and very presentable. Excellent, let's go."

The trip there was tense. His grandmother telling him quickly and in hushed tones how he should bow, and act, and how the family worked. What questions and comment never to make. The tri was short and suddenly, Roy found himself standing in a very ornate hall filled with plated gold and chips of jade.

The Emperor entered and immediately Roy bowed in the exact way his grandmother told him to. His grandmother did the same. They were the only ones in the room.

"Stand." His voice sounded deep, and gravelly, and for a split second Roy thought his Aunt was standing on the dais. Roy stood and took the Emperor in. His grandmother has told him that because of his elevated position he could look the Emperor in the eye. The man had completely white hair. His eyebrows were white and neatly trimmed, his beard was long and pointed at the end. It was also white. His hands were wrinkled but no age spots were anywhere to be seen. Altogether, the Emperor was a very elegant, and intimidating looking man.

"You have your grandfather's intimidating stare." The older man chuckled. "Your stance is his also. I cannot see any trace of Amestrian, save that your skin is lighter and your eyes less slanted. You could fit right into the courts." The ring on Roy's finger caught his eye. "Yes…you certainly could fit into the courts. Tell me boy. If a noble comes to me saying that another noble has stolen his cattle, but the accused noble claims no wrong, what should you advise me to do?"

Roy thought about it. "Your decision is your own, your majesty, however, I would advise you to check the records that the nobles undoubtedly keep. If the numbers do not match then it will show you. However, you are the Emperor, your decision is final."

The Emperor smiled. "Exactly like his grandfather. Calculating, careful, and flattering." He shook his head to clear those thoughts. "Now I shall show my family." He clapped his hands once. Sixteen women with their children entered the room. A younger woman was holding an awake, but amazingly quiet infant. Roy caught the baby's eye. "I see you've notice my youngest so far. His name is Ling Yao. He is from one of the stronger clan families. This young lady is my newest wife. She is also your cousin." Roy quickly looked away from the baby to a young girl, younger than him. He kept his disgust completely hidden. "She is very beautiful, your majesty." Indeed she was. Absolutely perfect, except for the misery in her eyes. Roy's heart went out to her.

The interview went very well. Roy even got to hold the youngest prince, Ling Yao. When Roy and his grandmother returned and the servants all left, she congratulated him and told him that the Emperor truly liked him. "It is a pity that you are not his son. He would have obviously chosen you as his heir a long time ago." She froze. "Now that I think of it. The other princes did not like how their father placed his hands on your shoulder. I will double your bodyguards. And food testers. Poisons run rampant in the noble houses." She quickly left to do just that. And for the rest of the week, Roy even had a shadow in his bedroom, bath, and morning walks in the family garden. Of course, his grandmother was wise. Two assassination attempt were made on his life during the course of his visit.

_**Line Break**_

Sixteen year old Roy Mustang once again looked at his luggage, making sure that he brought everything. He had made a short trip to Xing every year after that, but last year he had told his grandmother that he would not be able to make it this year. He was apprenticing himself to a very intelligent alchemist. She gave him her blessing. He packed his wooden Xingese box that held his family portraits on his mother's side. Aunt Chris didn't really like them, but she knew that Roy loved both sides of his family equally. However, she almost hit the roof, when he legally changed his name to Roy Lee Tan Mustang, in honor of his grandfather's death.

Now here he was, holding his luggage in one hand and looking at his new master's letter in the other. _He said that someone would pick me up, but I can't see anyone in this one horse town._ Roy chuckled. In Xing it had been slightly different. He was _never_ alone there, and here he was on a completely deserted train station platform. _Grandmother would flip if she saw me this undefended._ He chuckled a little. He dearly missed his aunt and his grandmother.

He heard a small cough. Quickly turning around he saw one of the most beautiful women in his life. Far more beautiful that his youngest cousin, who his grandmother was trying to get him to marry.

She spoke quietly. "Are you Roy Mustang?"

"Yes, yes I am." For some reason he had a feeling that he shouldn't flirt with this girl. He had a feeling that she was worth far more than some cheap dinner and a few drinks. Far. More.

"I'm please to meet you. My name's Riza Hawkeye. My father is your new master."

_**Line Break**_

Seventeen year old Roy Lee Tan Mustang looked around his new home. The Military Academy Barracks. He numbly unpacked his things, and sat down on the bed. He rested his head in his hands. He wouldn't be able to see Grandmother Shui, or Aunt Chris for at least two years until he could graduate from the Academy. He was still in letter contact with his grandmother. The letters took at least a week to two to get from the Academy to the Capitol and back again. He a letter telling her his plans a week ago, and his new address.

The dormitory door banged open. "Mail's in!" The officer shouted. Roy jumped to his feet and hurried forward. Another boy, near his age, bumped into him.

His glasses flashed. "Oh hey, sorry about that."

"It's fine." What really peaked Roy's interest was that this boy didn't stutter at him and back away. Most everyone did to him. After all, he was at the Academy to become an officer, and had registered as an Alchemist trying for State. Most Alchemists were avoided like the plague, and Roy could understand why. Many of the other Alchemists abused their power. Roy, however, didn't. He was used to his power, and was comfortable with it, whether it be alchemical power, or just status and influential power. He had been taught politics, intrigue by his grandmother, and the elegant art of double talk and manipulation by his aunt.

Roy thought that his conversation with glasses was finished but the boy just continued to speak. "My name's Maes Hughes. What's your name?"

Roy looked at him. "Roy Mustang."

The boy's glasses flashed again and his grin stretched to manic proportions. _Oh crap._ Was all Roy could think of before he got bombarded with Maes' little sister's baby pictures, and the full detailed account of why and how each picture was taken. Roy turned away and listened instead to the mail main.

"Roy Lee-"

"Here!" He grabbed the packet of letters and walked quickly away. He didn't open the letters then. He wanted privacy. _Damn it, Grandmother. I told you not to put my full name on the letters!_ She had done it anyway. _It would be best if no one knows my Xingese identity. I don't know when Amestris would pick a fight with Xing, and I don't want to be caught in the crossfire of nationalities. _Roy's thoughts were interrupted.

"I thought you said your name was Roy Mustang. Was that your full name? Are you from Central? What's your parents nationality? Why'd you join the military? What-"

"Will you shut up!?" Roy looked at him in barely concealed frustration. "My name is no concern to you. Yes, I am. Amestrian. Because I wanted to!"

The boy named Maes Hughes, also secretly named 'The Boy Who Won't Shut Up' smiled. "I'm from Central too. Both my parents are from Amestris as well. And I joined to help people." Roy's eyebrow was ticking dangerously.

"Can you please leave me alone?"

"Nope. It's gonna be lunchtime soon. Where do you want to eat?"

"Why?"

"Because people need to eat to live, of course!" Hughes looked at Roy as if he was insane.

Roy heaved a deep sigh and restated his question. "Why wont you leave me alone?"

"Because people shouldn't be alone."

The dark haired teen looked at the manically smiling Maes Hughes. _That was unexpected._ "Very well. Lead the way to the mess hall."

The day passed into weeks and the weeks passed into months. Maes and Roy became best friends, albeit, in the beginning the friendship was a bit one sided. The Academy quickly recognized Roy Mustang as 'The Man Who Stole Girlfriends'. Roy quickly ascended the status ladder and became the favored student of all the teachers. Maes Hughes was sharp and knew when to listen and when to talk. He told Roy all the secrets, all the ins and outs or the Academy students.

It had now been two months since Roy joined the Academy. He walked quickly to his dorm. Hughes had to work after class on some project, so Roy was alone. _Finally!_ He sat down on his bed and opened a letter from Aunt Chris.

_Roy-Boy,_

_The business is doing well. I had to close down because of a small fire, but everything is back up and no one got hurt. Vanessa is retiring. She met a good man, and I gave her my blessing to leave. Rose is quickly becoming more popular. It's too bad you aren't here to walk with the girls to market anymore. _

_Miss Grey came by and I told her your plans of getting an apartment of your own. She okayed it, but said that, until you turned eighteen, I was still your guardian. I have enclosed that bank statement for the year. It seems that you still have millions to you name and even after all this, you haven't made a dent in it. Don't spend too much of it on stupid things Roy. Your late father's partner called on me this afternoon and mentioned that he wanted to make you his partner. I told him that you were in the military now. He said he would visit you soon._

_I assume everything's going well, if it isn't then either change that or get used to it. _

_Miss you Roy-Boy,_

_Aunt Chris_

Roy smiled. He opened the letter from his grandmother.

_Dear Roy-Lee, _

_It is honorable of you to join the military of Amestris. Your grandfather would be proud. However, I must warn you. Once you enter the military, you have sold your freedom until you have left it. If Amestris chooses to have war with Xing, you must choose a side, Roy Lee. Your family's are split and the Amestrian government does not care about its people as much as they claim. _

_The Emperor sends his congratulations on you becoming an alkahestris. He is impressed that you can harness fire. Be careful, Roy-Lee, not to abuse this ability, or let others abuse you because of it. _

_I have heard that the war with the Ishavalans has grown bigger. Be wary, the Amestrian government is not above using inhumane tactics. If this war goes on for too long it will become even more scarring for the soldiers on both sides. I fear you have chosen a very bad time in which to become a military alchemist. _

_On a brighter note, Prince Ling Yao has been missing you greatly. I have included a sketch of him in this letter. He desires that his Uncle Roy 'return to him immediately'. The child is only four, but he understands that he can trust you. _

_I miss you as well. Many days I walk in the garden and wish you were with me discussing the pros and cons of Amestrian and Xing politics. I grow weary and old. I hope that I will see you before my time here ends. _

_I love you, my grandson. _

_Do not forget your Xingese blood._

_Your Grandmother, Shui Tan_

Roy took a deep breath and carefully put away the letters. He would write his responses soon. He missed his grandmother terribly, but I wouldn't be able to visit her until his time in the Academy ended. Roy smiled wistfully. Little Ling, how he missed that precocious boy. _He eats like a horse!_ Roy snorted. He had made the mistake of taking the little boy to lunch.

Roy got up and started to get ready for his date tonight. The girl he was going out with tonight was beautiful, sweet, smart, and kind. She was part Drachman actually, and that made Roy feel more comfortable. He didn't like spending time with pure-blooded Amestrians were who 'proud' of their lineage. In reality they just wanted an excuse to bully the weaker ones. Roy smiled. He couldn't wait to see Gracia O'Donald.

He waited at the Academy gates. The restaurant they had chosen wasn't too far away. Gracia had agreed to meet him at the gates and then walk on together from there. "Roy!"

He turned and saw her. "Gracia, hello!" He kissed her gently on the cheek. "I still think you're the cutest girl in the city."

"Oh Roy! Stop." She laughed and smiled. They walked arm in arm together down the street. However, as their date progressed Roy became increasingly aware that even though Gracia and he were friends they was nothing more than that. He kept thinking of a certain, shy, blond young woman whose smile was rare and precious to him.

"Roy? I don't think you've heard a word I've said for the passed two minutes!" Gracia laughed lightly, not at all offended.

"I'm so sorry Gracia. Could you repeat? I don't know what's the matter with me tonight."

"Well if you don't then I do. You're thinking about a girl. A wonderful girl who means more to you than any one date or one night stand. I understand. In fact, that's what I was saying. I don't think we're romantically right for each other. I view you more like a good friend or even a brother." She winced at her own words, but Roy smiled. More relieved than anything else.

"I agree." Roy sighed and took Gracia's hand in his. Then a twinkle came into his midnight blue eyes. "Gracia, I think I know someone who might fit you better than I would. Would it be okay if I played matchmaker tonight?" She laughed.

"If you want to. But this better not be a prank." Her smile became more threatening, like a cute kitten with a chainsaw.

Roy swallowed. "Nope, it's not."

He signaled the waiter and told him that they were coming back and would they please hold their table for an hour at least. The man agreed, and they both left. Roy walked over to a telephone booth and called his dorm. "Hello, is Cadet Maes Hughes there? Can you put him on please? Thank you."

Gracia heard a faint voice on the end. "Hello Maes?... Yeah, I know its late, but I need your help… Well, I'm in front of the Krystal Hotel in a phone booth. Can you meet me here?...Thanks!...Okay, see ya!" Roy hung up with a big grin.

Gracia shook her head. "What am I to do with you? Why didn't you tell him about me?"

Roy laughed. "Hughes has a problem with girls. He's unusually shy around pretty girls and with you he'd probably faint. If I had told him about meeting a girl he would have backed out like a coward." Gracia giggled.

"He sounds sweet."

Roy grinned. "Yeah. He somehow brings the child out of everyone, no matter how bad a time you're going through he also manipulates you into laughing at something stupid."

"Manipulates?"

"Oh yes. He's a manipulative bastard, if I've ever met one! I sometimes think he's worse than me!" Roy turned as he heard footsteps.

"Roy! What's up! I expected you to be shot or something!" Maes Hughes jogged over to him. Gracia was behind Roy and was hidden pretty well from sight.

Hughes continued. "How was the date?"

Roy smirked. "It's going pretty well."

Maes looked confused. "You're not done yet?"

Roy shook his head, and forlornly said. "Found out that I wasn't her style. She likes men who're more goofy, child-like, and who would cherish her to death." Roy gave Maes a sly look. "Kind of like you." He stepped aside and let Gracia and Maes look at each other. They were directly under a lamppost and could see each other perfectly. Roy continued speaking. "Anyway, something came up, and I couldn't finish my date with Gracia. Could you take my place, Maes?"

Somehow, Roy was suddenly behind Hughes and he pushed Maes toward Gracia. "Gracia, this is Maes Hughes, my best friend. Maes, this is Gracia O'Donald. May you forever be happy with each other." With a light wave he walked off toward the Academy. He looked back and saw Gracia taking Maes' hand and leading him inside the Hotel. Roy had never seen Maes look so happy, and content in his life. Roy chuckled.

_**Line Break**_

"THE WAR IS OVER! YAAAAAAHHHH!" Men and women were celebrating all around them. Roy looked at his white coat. _Such a contrast to me. My hands will forever be bloody. Grandmother Shui was right. She was so right. I've let others abuse my power. I joined the military at the wrong time. I can't…I can't go on with this. I just can't…_ Roy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Roy. I know that look on your face. This situation is just too messed up, and too complex for you to blame yourself completely. We both have killed in this war."

"But I've shed so much-"

"Does the quantity really affect the outcome. Is a person less of a killer if they killed only one human being, compare to another who killed hundreds?" Maes' glasses flashed in the sunlight. "We're all killers, Roy, but that doesn't make us monsters. Sure, we have to take some responsibility for our actions, but let me ask you something. Did you enjoy it?"

Roy looked at Maes horrified. "How could you…eve…_ask_ me that!?"

"Answer the question, Roy."

"NO! I HATED IT! I COULDN'T-" The realization once again hit Roy and he turned around and threw up on the rocky ground. Maes held him close and rubbed his back.

"Then you're not a monster."

Roy looked up and Maes smiled at his friend's shocked expression. "Come on, we need to go and listen to the Fuhrer's congratulatory speech."

Maes watched Roy's eyes go sharp. "Oh, yes, the Fuhrer." Roy whispered with a smile. Maes stared at Roy. He knew that comment had a history behind it, but Maes knew that Roy would tell him in his own time.

_**Line Break**_

Roy walked into the house with that short woman snapping at his heels. He saw a golden haired boy sitting in a wheelchair. His blood boiled. _How could anyone be so stupid, and yet so smart? So young and yet so ARROGANT?!_ Roy grabbed that boy by his shirt front and proceeded to yell at him, only to be stopped by a suit of armor.

_What the hell?_ "Soul bonding?" Roy whispered. He set the child down in his chair again and took two steps back. When he learned from the short old bat that these children had no parents he couldn't help but remember a small six year old black haired boy watch helplessly as his parents blew to pieces, because some gang lord had been snubbed. His blood boiled again, not toward the child, but to his situation. _The only family he's got left is a disembodied soul. And he's giving up?!_ He proceeded to lecture that child. Get up! Take those opportunities by the throat, and force yourself to move. Maes had given him those exact words after the war. His grandmother had given him those same words only four weeks ago when he had visited Xing when his beloved, beautiful, youngest cousin had died of the flu. He had loved her so dearly, almost like a little sister. Little Quio.

Walking out of the gloomy house, Roy knew that the mission had been a success. Those golden orbs had shined fiercely once again. Roy knew he would be seeing Edward Elric soon.

_**Line Break**_

"Wake up, Colonel Bastard. I've got more papers for you to sign."

Twenty-six year old Roy Mustang sighed and continued to stare out the window. It was his mother's birthday. He had wanted to spend it with his grandmother, but the military had denied his request for vacation time. "Very well, Fullmetal. Put it on my desk."

Ed gave Roy a double take. The man sounded distant, almost wistful. "Um…Colonel, you said earlier you wanted me to work on the report with you."

Roy forced himself to look at his subordinate. "Not today Fullmetal. You're dismissed. Bring Hawkeye in here too when you leave. Thank you, Ed."

Ed almost fainted. _He called me by name?_ "O-okay. Sure." He backed away and quickly left. Roy sighed and leaned his head back. He had sent a letter to his grandmother (she was sixty-nine this year, she was fifteen when she had Roy's mother, and was forty-three when he was born) explaining that he wouldn't be able to visit this year, but he would see her again before 'her time here ends' and she always loved to say. She always joked about her old bones and growing weary of this world, but she was still as sharp as a tack and just as strong physically as she was when she was forty. She was his anchor. Roy honestly didn't know what he would do without her.

"Ed said you wanted to see me, Colonel." Roy smiled tiredly.

"I wanted to tell you that I've finished my work and I'm going home early today."

"Very well, Colonel."

Roy nodded and grabbed his coat. He got up and followed Hawkeye out.

"Going on a date, Colonel?" Fuery asked nervously.

"No. I'm going home tonight. Actually, Havoc. I recommended you to my date for this evening. I said I was sick. She'll be waiting for you at the main gate at seven-thirty." Roy left the office. Everyone's jaw had dislocated, all except for Hawkeye. She knew why he was acting this way.

Havoc started jumping for joy. A real Mustang date! He didn't know what had gotten into his boss but he sure hoped it would last for a while.

Ed just stared at the door. He jumped up. "I'll be right back, Al." Racing down the hall he caught up with the colonel. "Hey Colonel, wait up!"

Roy turned around and looked at the thirteen year old boy. "Yes, Fullmetal?" He couldn't believe how tired he sounded.

"What's that on your finger?"

Roy mentally cursed. He had put it on and forgotten to cover it with his glove. He jerked his gloves on and turned his shoulder to Ed. "Nothing. It's just a family heirloom." With that he quickly walked out of the Eastern HQ. Ed stared after the dark haired man. _What's with him?_

"Forgive him, Edward. I'm sure the colonel just wants to be alone."

"Why, though? He's a stickler for rules, but he didn't even glance at my report."

Riza sighed. Of everyone, she knew Ed would understand. "Edward, it's his mother's birthday today."

Ed frowned thoughtfully. "So he's going to her birthday party?"

Riza sighed again. _Of course that man would never tell the Elric brothers his past._ "His parents are dead, Edward." Ed's back stiffened. Riza continued. "He's probably going to see their graves." Riza breathed out a small, sad sigh. _Roy, you always shoulder everything. Why can't you let others in, besides Maes and me?_ "Let's go back to the office, Ed." Ed shook his head.

"Tell Al I'm going for a walk." Ed walked quietly out of the HQs. _So, the colonel's parents are dead, huh? Why didn't he say anything about it? _Ed looked around and found himself in the residential district. He stopped short. He saw a man get out of his car, dressed in civilian clothes and enter the graveyard. _That was the colonel!_ Another man joined him. Ed walked up closer. The wind was blowing towards him and he could catch a few words the man said to Roy.

"My…condolences…huge loss…your father…great…please think…offer…over…please…could use…like you." Ed could see Mustang nod to the man and shake his hand, murmuring something to him. The older man walked back to his car and told his chauffer to go. Ed continued to watch Roy, as the man knelt in from of the grave and place flowers on both grave stones.

Ed was in shock as he thought he heard a small sob that was caught by the wind and brought toward him. Was the colonel…crying? Ed suddenly felt very self-conscious and left quickly. _The colonel must have really loved his mother and father._

_**Line Break**_

Roy watched his best friend pace the room worriedly. He couldn't offer any comfort to Hughes. No money, power, or influence would change the fact that he might loose not only his new born baby, but also his wife in this birth. The doctor had told them earlier that there was a very high chance of Gracia dying, but neither Maes know his wife could bring themselves to act on the chance and kill their child. Roy understood. After what happened in Ishval, he knew Maes couldn't bring himself to kill anymore children whether five years old with a rusty knife in hand or unborn and threatening to kill his wife. He couldn't do it, and neither could Gracia. They had both agreed to give the child a chance to live, even at the risk of loosing Gracia.

Roy shook his head in sadness. He didn't want Hughes to experience grief on a day that should have brought nothing to happiness. Roy got up and left to go get coffee. They had been sitting in the waiting room for nearly six hours with not a single sign of what was going on. Returning quickly Roy grabbed Maes and led him to a chair and forced the cup of coffee into his hands.

"Drink this, Maes. It will clear you."

Maes took a sip of the bitter liquid, and looked up at Roy with tear filled eyes. "Roy…what will I do without her?"

Roy swallowed, and forced a smile on his face. "You don't have to think about that outcome Maes. Gracia is a very strong will woman; she won't give up. I don't think I have _ever_ seen her give up before! And that child has your blood coursing through its veins. I bet that baby is just as stubborn you, and as strong willed as its mother. They'll both make it out alright. Just you wait and see."

Maes made to say something, but Roy interrupted. "Shh…" He hugged his friend tightly, mindful of the coffee. "Shh…don't think about the worst Maes. The future is still unknown, so don't make decisions base on an outcome you still don't know. You're a positive guy, Maes, don't stop now. Gracia would want you to smile, just as you would want Gracia to smile and laugh. Now drink your coffee and close your eyes. Don't sleep, just close your eyes." Maes nodded and did as he was told.

It was four more hours before they got word that the birth had been successful and the mother was very weak, but recovering. Maes had actually burst into tears or relief as he ran to see his new born baby girl, and wife. It was a miracle. Nothing short of a miracle, and Roy found himself, thanking God for the miracle that was Elysia Katy Hughes.

_**Line Break**_

Twenty-eight year old Roy Mustang walked into the warehouse and froze. There, right next to Barry the Chopper stood Ling Yao, with two figures dressed in black. _That must be old man Fu and his granddaughter Lan Fan._ Roy told Falman, Breda, Havoc, Ross, and Hawkeye to leave go to the other room in the warehouse. They took Barry the Chopper with them.

Ling looked at Roy. "You seem familiar."

Roy laughed and took off his glove. "I should be, Little Ling. I should be." He showed his signet ring that had the Tan family crest on it.

Ling's face transformed from suspicion to pure joy. "Uncle Roy-Lee!" He charged the older man and hugged him tightly. Fu and Lan Fan bowed to him. Murmuring 'My lord.'

Roy just laughed and disentangled himself from Ling. "I haven't received a letter from my grandmother this month. How is the Emperor? What's the latest news of court? How is my cousin, the youngest wife of the Emperor? How is my grandmother?"

Ling laughed. "Your grandmother is doing very well. She looks, and acts, and thinks like a thirty year old woman! Lady Jiang is doing fine as well. She's pregnant with a second child. The first being a boy." Ling's face clouded. He knew Roy was close to his father. "My father is doing too well, I'm afraid. That's why I'm here, actually. I need to earn favor from him." Roy frown. Heaving a deep sigh he sat down on a crate and cradled his head in his hands. "Is he dying?"

Ling nodded. "He's dying of old age, stubbornness, and cancer from smoking."

Roy sighed and tilted his head back. Suddenly he rose. "Ling, if you win favor, promise me one thing. Just one thing."

"Yes, Uncle Roy-Lee?"

"Promise me that you will _listen_ to your advisors! I told your father to that only bad things will come from smoking, but he continued his addiction until there was no turning back for him. Now it's cut his lifespan in half!" Ling nodded. He knew that Roy was his father's unofficial advisor, whenever Roy came to visit Xing.

"Yes, Uncle. I promise."

"Good, Master Fu." Fu stood to attention. Roy nodded to him. "I am in need of your assistance. Soldier Maria Ross is now a refugee of Amestris. I want you to take her to Xing and have her as a personal guest of the Tan family. Here is a letter for my grandmother explaining the situation. She will not deny a direct wish from me. I want you to guide Ross across the desert and to the Capital. Understand? She is not to know that I am from the Tan family. She is only to think that Ling has connections and I have struck a bargain with him. Okay?"

Fu nodded. Roy turned to Ling. Technically Ling couldn't stop Roy from commandeering one of his personal attendants and they all knew it, but Roy was still polite. He remembered his grandmother's words of not being a tyrant. "Is this okay with you, Ling? I don't want your life to be in danger if you lack your bodyguards."

Ling laughed. "Lan Fan is more than enough for me, and I can take care of myself." Roy nodded and dismissed Fu. "Leave us Lan Fan. I want to speak with the young lord privately."

"Yes, my lord." She quickly left right behind her grandfather.

Roy looked Ling straight in the eye. "Gaining favor among so many clans, even if you _are_ sixteenth will not be easy. You must have some plan in mind, Ling."

Ling nodded. "I am looking for information about immortality. I desire to know more about the Philosopher's Stone." Roy almost dropped his gloves. He stared at Ling and shook his head quickly.

"Ling, the Philosopher's Stone is very bad news. One of my subordinates, Edward Elric, you know him I'm sure, is also looking for information regarding that stone. It has taken him three years of tracking down tips, and leads. Now, because of this mysterious stone, my best friend-" Roy broke off. He held back a scream. Ling's eyes widened. He understood what Roy was saying.

"I'm very sorry, Uncle Roy-Lee."

Roy nodded. "It's your choice, but I honestly do not think your answers will be found in the Philosopher's Stone."

"Why is Edward looking for it?"

Roy gave a dark laugh. "He's trying to reclaim something that once belonged to him and his brother. His story is his own, Ling. I won't share it. And speaking of sharing it, do _not_ under _any_ circumstances tell anyone of my connections to Xing. I do not want the military to know."

Ling nodded. "Yes Uncle."

"Good. Be careful in your search Ling. Do not sacrifice too much for your desire for the throne."

Ling nodded, but as he was turning away he heard Roy say. "You wouldn't use the stone correct? You would only tempt your father of immortality and in return he would give you the throne which you so desire?"

Ling nodded mutely. He didn't know what Roy was getting at. Roy looked thoughtful. "Just in case the stone doesn't work, ask Ed about soul-bonding. It also might do the trick."

Ling cocked his head to one side. "Okay, Uncle."

"Oh and Ling."

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and irritate Edward. Maybe order room service from his hotel or something."

Ling's eyes glinted with mirth. "I like how you think, Uncle."

_**Line Break**_

Thirty-two year old General Roy Lee Tan Mustang sat once again with his grandmother in her garden. He was here as an ambassador, because he was part Xingese and he spoke the language fluently. Fuhrer Grumman also knew Roy craved to return to his roots.

Roy held his grandmothers frail hand. "Grandmother, it's been so long." He looked around the garden. He had attended the Emperor's funeral and the coronation of Ling Yao. Tonight Ling was having a small dinner party just for his close friends and family.

"Yes, Roy-Lee. It has been two years since you last visited. How is your Aunt?"

Roy looked over to his grandmother. "She's fine. Started another business. Calls it _Hideaway_. It's a fine-dining restaurant on the bottom floor, a casino on the second floor, and a…" Roy paused, wondering what to call it. "A men's pleasure club on the top floor."

His grandmother smiled. "And how is your quest for becoming the leader of Amestris going?"

Roy smiled sharply. His eyes glinting coldly. "Excellently. By the time I turn thirty-three, I'll have what I am after."

"How?" Grandmother Shui looked at him curiously. He never talked much about his life in Amestris. Just like he never talked much about his life in Xing while he was in Amestris.

Roy laughed. "I plan on marrying the current Fuhrer's granddaughter. I also have influence with on of the greatest countries of trade in this known world, and lastly, I now privately own a half of a business that manufactures and sells everything from women's perfume to the latest bombs for the military. I've already let drop the fact to the Fuhrer that it's time for him to retire and for him to let a younger, more _influential_ man take control. Also, he favors me more than another who is running for the office. A woman by the name of Olivier Armstrong."

His grandmother shook her head knowingly. "I have taught you political intrigue very well indeed. I am proud of you, my grandson. Very proud."

Roy ducked his head in a mixture of embarrassment and pride. He loved his grandmother. "Thank you, Grandmother Shui."

"Come let us get ready for the evening dinner."

_**Line Break**_

Thirty-six year old Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris, stared at his beautiful wife in shock. "A BABY!? Riza, you mean…you're….you're _pregnant!_" Roy's eyes shone with pride and love for his wife. He covered her with gentle kisses, and loving words. His hands caressing her body lovingly, and adoringly. "I've got to tell everyone! Everyone! I'll send out letters to Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and of course Alphonse and Edward! Gracia and Elysia need to come too! Does you grandfather know? Grandmother! Oh my gosh! I need to write her a letter too!" Roy was currently pacing back and forth on the carpet wringing his hands. Riza laughed gently at her husbands antics. He heard her and quickly went to her side. "Riza, you need to sit down. You shouldn't exert yourself. I need to do some research on what foods and drinks are best for you. How much food and water you should consume…yes…"

"Roy will you sit down with me? You're making a hole in the carpet." She looked at him dryly. Roy sat down next to his wife, but just as quickly jumped up again and strode to his desk. He started writing letters to his closest friends and family. His Aunt Chris. His former team members. And of course the Elric Brothers.

The eight months were rough, but they were the best eight months in Roy's life. When the day finally came he was a nervous wreck. He sat alone in the waiting room. It had already been two hours since Riza went into labor. Roy rested his head in his hands. He only lifted his head when he heard the door opening. Edward Elric came into the waiting room.

"Mind if I join you?"

Roy gave a tight smile. "Of course not, Ed!" He moved over slightly and Ed joined him on the couch.

"How's it going?"

Roy heaved a heavy sigh. "The doctors thought originally that it would be an easy birth, but when they checked again, they found that the umbilical chord was wrapped around the baby's throat. It's a delicate surgery, especially since Riza is still weak from that flu she had." Ed sucked in his breath. He tried not to think about the flu his mother died of.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay. Medicine has been greatly improved over this decade, especially since the new Fuhrer has transferred forty percent of the military spending for medical research." Ed gently bumped Roy's shoulder teasingly. Roy cracked a smile.

Ed stayed with Roy during the whole nine hour birth. When the doctor finally came out of the operating room and told them it was a successful birth with no damages, Roy thought he would scream with joy. He practically ran to Riza's hospital room. Ed walked over to the phone to contact everyone else and tell them the good news.

Later Roy would personally thank Ed for being there for him, just as he had been there for his own best friend over ten years ago.

_**Line Break**_

A young five month old black haired baby boy rested on his mother's lap. His face obviously showed his Xingese decent. The young mother smiled and laughed at her husband as he tried to balance the tea cup, and the Xingese pastry that his grandmother had given him. She gently took the pastry from him to give him the chance to sip his tea. He smiled gratefully at her and gave her a kiss. His grandmother watched from the entrance with tears of happiness in her eyes.


End file.
